iztrashfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network Jihad
Lyrics 1 * I HAVE WITNESSED THIS HATE * I'VE SEEN IT MANY TIMES * YOU PHUCKING TOXIC BATIM, MLP AND FHIF FANS * YOU ALL ARE PHUCKING RETARDS * STUPID PEOPLE * WHO DON'T EVEN REALIZE THE EPISODE IS ACTUALLY OKAY * PHUCKING HATE IN THE END * BEGIN AND KILL ALL BATIM AND MLP FANS Chorus * I WILL SEE YOU ALL TORTURED * SCREAMING FOR THEMEATLY * I WILL WATCH YOU ALL DIE FOR THEMEATLY, CRAIG McCRAKEN AND LAUREN FAUST 2 * I WILL TOUCH WHAT YOU'VE ALL DONE * AND DELETE IT AWAY * A PHUCKING STUPID HATEDOM * BENEATH BURIED IS THE BATIM BENDY KILLED BY THE FHIF BENDY * ON RAW INK I WALK * SIFTING THROUGH THE INK * BESIEGED IN KILLING * AWAIT THE RETURN OF THE FHIF BENDY Chorus * I WILL SEE YOU ALL TORTURED * SCREAMING FOR THEMEATLY * I WILL WATCH YOU ALL DIE FOR THEMEATLY, CRAIG McCRAKEN AND LAUREN FAUST 3 * INK IS RAINING DOWNWARD * THE STAIN REFLECTS THE FHIF BENDY * KILL ALL HATERS * KILL THEIR MINDS * I HAVE SEEN THE END IS ALL YOURS * EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S BENDY DVD IN HAND * YOUR HATEFUL FLESH IT MELTS * SPILLING FROM YOUR DEAD HATE Chorus * I WILL SEE YOU ALL TORTURED * SCREAMING FOR THEMEATLY * I WILL WATCH YOU ALL DIE FOR THEMEATLY, CRAIG McCRAKEN AND LAUREN FAUST Bridge * THIS IS THE RETURN OF THE YELLOW MENACE * RETURN OF THE YELLOW MENACE * THIS IS THE RETURN OF THE YELLOW MENACE * RETURN OF THE YELLOW MENACE 3 * WAR OF BATIM AND FHIF * I'M SEEKING THE FHIF BENDY'S HELP INTO THEMEATLY'S DESTRUCTION * MUTILATE HIM * AND LET HIS BLOOD DILUTE ON THE FHIF BENDY * KILL THE BATIM BENDY 4 * PHUCK YOUR BENDY * ERASE HIM AWAY * BATIM FANS WEEP INSANE WITH SORROW * I'LL TAKE HIS FANDOM FROM THE WORLD * YOU'RE PHUCKING DEAD UPON YOUR CRYING UPON BATIM'S DOWNFALL Bridge * THIS IS THE RETURN OF THE YELLOW MENACE * RETURN OF THE YELLOW MENACE * THIS IS THE RETURN OF THE YELLOW MENACE * RETURN OF THE YELLOW MENACE * PHUCKING BATIM AND FHIF WAR Outro * Be toxic, hateful for Cartoon Network, and liking BATIM * Show hate for the FHIF Bendy * Smile at the face of TheMeatly * And you'll be able to give him a donation if you want * BATIM fan club * Your mean-spirited nature will be justified by me * EVERYTHING IS FOR THE FHIF BENDY * You must not hate him if you don't want to die * Strike as champions at the Cartoon Network hatedom * Strike above your eternity for death' * For it's a point of no return for TheMeatly * FHIF Bendy will torture the BATIM one for eternity * When you enter Cartoon Network you will be killed * BY THE FHIF BENDY Original here Slayer - Jihad (lyrics) Category:K Category:Tldr Category:Y is dis on an iz wikoo Category:What Category:Song Category:Sung Category:Sang Category:Sin Category:I meant sing fucc Category:FOcK Category:Fiff Category:I read fhif as fiff lolz Category:Yeah!